A Sniper's Melody
by Evil Cupcakes
Summary: How hard is it to express love when you're Nobody? This is a story of A Sniper's Melody. Rated T For some content, and language.


-First fanfic ever :D This is a slight **yaoi/shonen ai** pairing of Xigbar/Demyx, But as this being the introduction, there is no love "blooming" yet LOL But the title for this fic if not known, is "Sniper's Melody"

-The introduction is basically how Demyx is found, and discovers the other members of the organization.

-Please, if you have any suggestions/ideas/tips/comments etc, leave a review or drop an e-mail.

**Note: No, This isn't the official meeting of them all obviously, but this is purely fan made, and I tried to match their personalities to the best of my abilities as I could. D:**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Melodious Nocturne

It was a very dark, lonesome night. The very little left of stars, barely lighting the sky. Ever since the worlds slowly fell, there hasn't been much of these beautiful sparks of hope. Though it was a beautiful attempt these stars had shown. These stars... seemed like a pixel of space's beauty, when actually, it was so much more. They were **Worlds**. The full moon's bright shine helping these sorrowful "stars" out. The dim sky glow lit the shore of the beach gently, the cleansing sounds of the ocean, purifying the dark lonely night. Within the glow of the beach, there were eight figures, surrounding something. They all wore similar dark trench coats, Dark heavy leathered hoods covering they're faces completely, blending them within the night's darkness. Though the truth was... They did not belong with the darkness, nor the light. They were those chosen to fade within existence... They were... **Nobody.**

"A Nobody, Indeed...!" One of the figures spoke softly, yet added a slight chuckle after his sentence. He lowered his hood, reveling a somewhat old face. His hair was long, and a dirty blonde color. His piercing green eyes stared down wickedly. These round, insane eyes had dark circles under them, almost as if this man hadn't slept. Instead, may have been up working on insane experiments. He crouched down towards the center of their eight-person circle. Examining something on the ground.

"Vexen, don't touch it." The shortest figure said calmly, and with very little emotion.

"Ahh, come on! Zexion, you must admit, she'd make such a splendorous experiment!" The older man known as Vexen shouted with glee.

The figure known as Zexion sighed, lowering his hood. Revealing a handsome young man, his eyes and hair looked of blue steel, a beautiful strong color. "

Another nobody, eh?" another among the eight whispered and joined Vexen at the center. He shoved off his own hood. revealing his face. A calm yellow eye looking down at something on the ground. His other eye was eye patched. His hair seemed to be mixed with greys and blacks, tied back into a ponytail. He looked at the center eagerly, his hand examining the thing on the floor. It was a body. Not just anybody... a _Nobody  
_

"Xigbar, we shouldn-"

"It's okay, Zexion." One of a deep voice interrupted Zexion. Everyone backed away. Obviously showing this man was a leader. He lowered his hood slowly. Revealing a handsome dark face. With bright orange eyes. His hair was long and white, almost tinted silver.

Zexion hushed, as commanded. The seven behind him watched as he examined this figure.

He placed a gloved palm on the body's forehead. The figure had spiked up hair, though it was loosened from the wet ocean from where it emerged from. The haircut seemed to be of a mullet.

"Such a pretty face she has, Xemnas you must agree, a fabulous specimen for our experiments, yes!?" Vexen insisted. Highly interested in this new nobody.

One of them lowered his hood, revealing blue long hair, and a set of piercing angry yellow eyes. A scar of an "X" Between these eyes of anger

"Vexen... It's a boy." This figure hissed. Vexen turned to the blue haired man.

"Nonsense Saix! This figure has the particular face of a female." Vexen shouted, leaning forward besides his leader, Xemnas, and caressing the figure's cheek.

"The skin still feels cold, perhaps she was in the water too long..." Vexen hmm'd. Xigbar stepped forward, picking up this figure by the arm. He raised the figure's tattered shirt, grinning tauntingly. This revealed the anatomy of a young boy, this figure slightly muscular.

"Ha! It IS a boy! Haha, shows how much you know, Mr. Vexen..." Xigbar teased, setting the young male down.

"Can't tell a guy from a chick, Vexen? The ladies must loooove you." One called out with a charming amount of Sarcasm.

"Axel, silence." Vexen hissed as he threw his own hood back over his head. The male known as Axel snickered, scheming green eyes gleaming through the darkness of his hood.

Xemnas sighed tiredly, placing a tan hand over his head, a sign of frustration.

"I am surrounded by idiots..." He complained, crossing his arms. "Alright, I've decided... He may be very useful for our... mission... In restoring my beautiful-" Axel shrugged, and walked forward, placing a hand on Xemnas's shoulder as an interruption.

"Yes, yes, we know... "Kingdom Hearts"..." He whined.

Xemnas smiled at Axel's interruption, finding him quite amusing.

"In that case... That saves my speech." He said, grinning. He spun around to the rest of the group, raising a hand. "Xaldin, Lexaeus, Xigbar, carry him back to base..." He commanded, a dark portal swirling behind him, as he disappeared into the darkness. Everyone else soon disappeared as well, except for those three, left with the young unconscious man.

"..." Xaldin turned away, his hood lowered to revealed his dark dread locks, and sea blue eyes. "I'm not needed, he's not that heavy." He said, crossing his arms.

Xigbar snickered, tugging Lexaesus's twisted spiked hair, it's orangey brown color seemed to be oddly shiny. "Maybe Xemny has something against unique hairstyles, eh? Holyshit, did you put oil on this or what, dude?" Xigbar grinned, tugging Lexaesus's spikes.

Lexaesus blushed in embarrassment, glaring down at Xigbar.

"T-... there's nothing wrong with it!" He yelled as he pulled away.

"Er, wait help me out with this kid, 'ere." Xigbar said, pulling the young man up. Lexaesus helped out, pulling the boy's feet. "Hmm, he's skin in bones."

Xigbar shook his head. "Skin AND bones!" He corrected. "Don't you mock me..." Lexaesus glared. "Look ere' dude we go through this everrry single day..." He glared back.

Xaldin stared at the two in awe, a little irritated from this act. "How is it you two may argue...? We have no hearts." He spoke, crossing his arms and watching the two.

Xigbar and Lexaesus suddenly paused, exchanging serious stares. "We may not have no hearts, but personality still develops..." Lexaesus huffed.

Xigbar sighed, literally dropping the young boy. "...'Kay now Lex how many times I have to tell ya–" ...

"Uhn... That kinda hurt sir..." A voice suddenly came. The three of them jumped up, Lexaesus even made a small cry out of surprise. They all looked around, wondering who just said that.

"...Down here dudes." The voice came again. Xigbar knelt down, seeing the young boy he had dropped finally came to. He placed a glove palm against his cheek, and examined his eyes. They were a purifying emerald green, one that you would find in treasures only deepest in seas. The young male blushed faintly, watching Xigbar.

"Welcome to the other side, Nobody..." Xaldin spoke, watching this figure.

"...Wha?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes continuously from small bits of sea salt. Hid head tilted slightly with confusion.

"What did they call you...?" Lexaesus demanded.

"...I can't remember." He muttered.

"Well now, we'll be callin' ya Demyx now, ya hear?" Xigbar said, ruffling his damp hair.

"...Dem...yx?"


End file.
